Alphecca Tyrant (King of the Sky)
Alphecca Tyrant, also known as the Unparalleled Crown of the Abyss, '''is one of the potential Longinus that is currently wielded by Noah Ṡalinnis due to his mastery over the Sacred Gear. It has the ability to create and manipulate a powerful gray-blue aura of stasis field, slowing restraining and draining the vitality of living things, accompanied by the withering of all color, and even completely stops any and all movement in its area of effect. Summary: Alphecca Tyrant is one of the Holy Relics known as the '''Holy Nails alongside the Holy Spear, Holy Cross, and Holy Chalice. It was the nail that which Jesus Christ was crucified on the cross. The nail is said to possess the power of suppression and life-draining abilities where it absorb the blood of the Christ, making it the ultimate, anti-combat relic and item for the supernatural world. Azazel described that Alphecca Tyrant is considered as the ultimate Defensive/Counter-Based-Type Sacred Gear within the Sacred Gear System, and he noted that it is also considered as Anti-Sacred Gear against other Sacred Gears, where it can able to suppress and drain the power of the Sacred Gear and life force of its user, thus suiting the nickname, Unparalleled Crown of the Abyss. Appearance: Alphecca Tyrant doesn't have a physical form to take. Instead, it appears as a bluish-gray aura surrounding Noah, creating a stasis field around him. Abilities: Alphecca Tyrant has the ability to generate, control and manipulate a powerful stasis field for offensive and defensive purpose in the battle. For offensive purpose, it allows Noah to create a powerful stasis field that can slow down and stop the movement in its area of effect. It can also able to drain and cut down the power of his opponent's strength, and at the utmost power, it can even cause considerable damage to the surrounding environment to use for field advantage. For defensive purpose, it allows Noah to nullify and counters all offensive forces, shielding the user from enemy attacks with suppressing the life-force and power of all things within his vicinity. Dulio Gesualdo, the top strongest exorcist from the Vatican described his experience with Alphecca Tyrant, where he describes that being hit by the stasis field of Alphecca Tyrant is equivalent of swimming against a torrents of waterfall and the more you struggle against, the more your life force diminishes. Weakness: While the Longinus is extremely reliable due to its extremely powerful defensive and counter abilities, it does come with a few weaknesses. First, the stronger the power of the field is exerted on the outside, the more vulnerable for the user inside. Should the opponent manage to breach through the stasis field, the user could be vulnerable to a critical blow. Also, the movement of the user is limited by the power exerted on the field; the stronger the field, the less mobility the user has inside the field. Secondly, it requires a considerable stamina and concentration to maintain the stasis field in the battle. Forms: Abyssal Celestial Tyrant: Also known as the Mad King of the Absolute Abyss, It is Alphecca Tyrant's original Balance Breaker. When he enters this state, Noah is covered in dense, gray-bluish aura. In this form, not only does Noah gain enhanced offense and defense powers over his aura, but he can also extend and manipulate his aura to cause an considerable damage to the surrounding environment to use for field advantage, capable of draining and withering all life force of all living and non-living to crumbling pieces. Unlike most Balance Breakers, this form requires a chant to activate. The chant Noah recites to activate this form is as follows: : << — ''I am the one, who destined to transcend the gods themselves ''>> : << — I am the one who etched my name into the very heaven >> : << — The name shined under glorious sun, one that sings across all of heaven and earth >> : << — Thou shall bow before the glorious throne of abyss >> : << — I am the one, who stands at pinnacle of all beings! >> Absolute Empireo Abyssal Tyrant: Also known as the The Unparalleled Emperor of Ultimate Vainglorious Existence Across Heaven and Earth, It is the Abyss Side evolved form of Alphecca Tyrant's Balance Breaker. Noah achieved this form after having the inspiration to polishing Abyssal Celestial Tyrant''' 'and combining Noah's divine aura and light manipulation to past its limits. By reciting a dominant, prideful-like chant, Noah's entire body becomes covered in immensely dense, silver-bluish and golden divine aura and his eyes changed into golden like the brilliant sun. He is also capable of unleashing tremendous power of life-draining suppression in the surrounding area, causing everything to crumble into nothingness. In this state, Noah becomes "the incarnation of power", according to Azazel. While in this form, Noah's strength increases to the point where he reached the realm of Top 10 Strongest Beings in the World. But he can remain in this form about 5 minutes at max. The chant Noah Ṡalinnis recites to activate this form is as follows: : ''<< — I am the one, who transcends the very god themselves >> : << — All creations tremble before the absolute existence >> : << — My name has etched into the very depths of the eternal abyss, shined as the glorious midnight sun to all existence >> : << — Thou shall kneel before the absolute throne of domination >> : << —I am the One, The Tyrannical Emperor of Vainglorious Existence Across Heaven and Earth! >> Trivia: * The appearance and abilities of the Alphecca Tyrant is based off of Divine Power - Monochrome, one of the iconic abilities from famous manhwa series, Feng Shen Ji. * The Nickname of Alphecca Tyrant has inspired the author to create the ultimate defensive/counter-based type Sacred Gear. * The chant of the Balance Breaker and Abyss-Side Balance Breaker is an inspiration of Escanor's The One from Nanatsu no Taizai Series in order to incorporate the theme of tyrant on Alphecca Tyrant. Category:DxDchoi101 Category:Fanon Sacred Gears Category:Fanon Items Category:King of the Sky Category:Longinus